The present invention relates to reinforcing brackets for trailer frames. More specifically, the present invention relates to reinforcing brackets for trailer frames that reinforce linear, butt-type joints between two frame members.
Trailer frames, such as boat trailers, horse trailers, utility trailers, and the like are typically manufactured by welding frame members together. Typical frame members include flat, L-shaped or U-shaped metal rail sections or tube sections. Although welded trailer frames provide strength to frame member joints, they also trigger a number of problems with, inter alia, shipping and storage.
One problem with welded trailer frames is that they are shipped to wholesalers and/or retailers as a completed frame. Because the entire frame is pre-assembled, only a few trailers can be shipped at a time. A second problem with welded trailers is inventory. Entities that sell trailers and entities that use trailers in manufacturing other equipment, such as recreational vehicles, must stock trailer frames pre-assembled. Such inventoried trailers take up significant storage space, which limits the number and diversity of trailers available in stock.
One solution to the problems associated with welded trailer frames is a trailer frame that bolts together instead of being welded together. An example of a bolt-together trailer frame is disclosed in application Ser. No. 10/045,365, incorporated herein by reference. In such a bolted trailer frame, individual components of trailers can be shipped in greater quantities and stored in greater quantities, because each trailer could be assembled as needed. However, one problem of bolted trailer frames is the strength of the joints between frame members, such as butt joints between two longitudinal frame members. When two longitudinal members are joined end-to-end, as in a butt joint, there is a need for a reinforcing bracket that strengthens the joint and enables it to resist vertical, horizontal, and twisting forces. This is particularly necessary when the frame members being joined support the trailer axle. Accordingly, the present invention is hereby presented.
A reinforcing bracket for trailer frame-member butt joints comprises a first flange parallel to a face of the frame member, a second flange extending perpendicularly from the first flange, and a third flange extending from the second flange parallel to the first flange. The attached flange strengthens the joint between frame members and therefore allows the joint to resist both horizontal, vertical, and twisting forces.
The first flange has a plurality of dimples that nest into corresponding dimples in the face of both frame members. Each dimple has an aperture located therein that corresponds to an aperture in the frame members. The apertures receive bolts or other fastening devices. In operation, the user inserts bolts through the apertures in the frame members and through the corresponding apertures in the bracket. The user then secures the bracket with nuts or other fastening devices, thereby fastening the reinforcing bracket to both frame members of the butt joint. The present invention also discloses a trailer frame utilizing the reinforcing bracket.